Simone Ravendark
Simone Ravendark is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She is found in Players in Paradise Plaza during the scoop A Woman in Despair, and is in hiding after being bitten by a zombie. She will need encouragement before she can be escorted back to the Security Room. A Woman in Despair Simone is a young woman who has been bitten by the zombies after losing her family and boyfriend to them. Frank finds her in a music store and tries to convince her to come back to the Security Room with him, promising that a helicopter is coming to rescue them. She is initially skeptical and will only come back with Frank if there is a medical technician who can help her. After Frank learns that Isabela is a medical technician and she has been brought back to the security room, he will assure her there is someone at the security room who can help. She will agree to follow Frank and she can be escorted back to the security room. If not, then Simone will refuse to come and eventually die on her own. Simone the Gunslinger Fearing that her eventual zombification will pose a problem for the other survivors, Simone requests Frank to bring her a handgun. If Frank accepts her wishes, she promises not to use it unless it is inevitable. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Simone appears in Jamming Juvenile at the Entrance Plaza from 4:00:00 to 4:07:00 and is armed with a Bowling Ball. In her equipment she carries a jug of Milk, a Potted Plant, a Toy Laser Sword, a Novelty Mask (Demon), and a Golf Club. Trivia *She, along with Pamela and Heather Tompkins are the youngest survivors in the game. *There are zombies with a similar character model as her. *In Chop Till You Drop, Simone is found on Day 1, rather than Day 3, and Isabela is not required. *Either Simone or Dr. Barnaby can be saved, not both. In order to recruit Simone, Frank must be aware of the fact that Isabela Keyes is a medical technician with some experience with the zombies. If Frank fails the case, and Dr. Barnaby survives, he will be unable to save Simone, as Isabela will never tell them about her profession. *If you take a picture of her wound, the target markers will register as the Horror genre. *Simone sometimes disappears after Kent Swanson is defeated in Photographer's Pride, due to a possible glitch. Also, if Frank has 8 survivors with him, including Tad, she will not appear, despite Tad not counting towards the 8-survivor limit. *Simone is necessary for the Transmissionary achievement. If Simone isn't rescued, Otis will not call for the scoop Simone the Gunslinger. *It is unknown whether or not she became a zombie after she escaped from Willamette, although it is possible that she procured Zombrex, or that Isabela managed to treat the wound in time. Other possibilities include receiving medical care or she may have been forced to shoot herself before she became a zombie. Gallery Dead rising simone.png|Simone's Notebook photo. Simone Wound.png|A photo of Simone's wound. Dead rising simone's bite.png Simone Screenshot.png|A pessimistic Simone. Dead Rising A Woman In Despair 2.png|Simone is urged by Frank to flee. Dead Rising A Woman In Despair.png|Simone is angry with Frank. Image:Simone.jpg|Simone in the Security Room. Simeone Ravendark zombie lookalike.png|Simone's zombie lookalike. Dead rising zombies (10).png Dead_rising_zombies_skinny_blonde_bloody_face.png|Simone's zombie lookalike. Npc18.jpg Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Determinant